


Car sex is not for tall people

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Cor does things in other people's cars bcause he's out of control, M/M, Nothing Explicit actually happens, OC wants to bleach his eyes, but he acts cheeky anyways, definitely kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Sometimes, Cor and Drautos like to spend quality time with each other and can't wait until leaving the citadel.Sometimes, Cor has the keys to the Regalia.Sometimes, crownsguard members are really unlucky.





	Car sex is not for tall people

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/159308952742/combination-of-183-and-151-with-uuuuuuuh-someone)

It was the dead of night, Cor’s recently hired  _assistant_  had just finished sorting and arranging the giant stack of papers the marshal had left to his care, the tired youth walked to his beat up old car in the citadel’s parking lot when he heard a sound in the distance.

It was his boss’s voice, complaining, “I can’t feel my legs, damn it, Titus”. So he was with captain Drautos…  _Interesting_.

Curious, the youth silently approached the general direction he heard the marshal’s voice coming from, he had supposedly left an hour prior, so why was he still loitering around the parking lot?

The answer, of course, became obvious when he stumbled upon the sight of Cor and Titus in a very compromising position with their legs awkwardly sticking out the backdoor of the Regalia.

“I guess movies make car sex seem much easier than it actually is” The young assistant commented after letting out a whistle, a cheeky grin adorned his face.

Needless to say, both men were more than surprised (and displeased) to see him standing there with a big smug grin on his face.

It was going to be hell to keep the stupid brat quiet.


End file.
